goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Careful What You Wish For.../TV episode
Be Careful What You Wish For is the first episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on August 10, 1996 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast * Melody Johnson as Samantha Byrd * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Clarissa * Susan Cooke as Judith Bellwood * Robin Weekes as Cory * Simone Rosenberg as Anna Frost * Catherine Fitch as Coach Blurb Samantha Byrd is the class klutz and laughingstock of the girls’ basketball team. And that rotten Judith Bellwood isn't making her life any easier by teasing and humiliating her in front of the whole class every chance she gets. But now, Samantha has found someone who will grant her three wishes giving her the chance to make Judith her friend. But be careful what you wish for . . . now Sam's wishes are turning her life into a living nightmare! Differences from the book * Samantha is not unnaturally tall (though she's still clumsy and gets bullied for being a bad basketball player). * In the book, Clarissa is a kindly, old woman who uses a crystal ball to grant wishes. On the TV show, Clarissa is a pale, middle-aged woman dressed in black, feathered clothes (and implied to be a crow in human form) who gives Samantha an amulet that glows whenever Samantha makes a wish. * In the book, Samantha's first wish to be the best player on her basketball team ends up with everyone except her getting sick. In the episode, the end result was everyone on the team being as clumsy and incompetent at basketball as Samantha is. * In the book, Samantha's second wish is to that Judith would vanish, which leads to everyone on Earth vanishing. On the TV episode, Samantha's second wish was for everyone to “buzz off”, which causes everyone except her and Clarissa to turn into flies. * The ending in the episode is altered. In the book, Judith's first wish from Clarissa is for Samantha to "Fly away, Byrd!" Samantha is then turned into a crow and happily lives a new life as a bird. In the television adaptation, Judith's first wish is to be so beautiful that people will come and admire her no matter where she is in the world, ending with Judith becoming a park statue and a crowd of people gathering around her. * Samantha's brother Ron, father, and dog do not appear in the episode. * In the book Samantha had blonde hair and Judith had red hair, but in the television episode, Samantha has red hair and Judith has blonde hair. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia *This episode was adapted into ''Goosebumps Presents book #8. * Robin Weekes (Cory) would later on play Nathan in "The House of No Return". * The school that was used to film Montrose Middle School is John English Junior Middle School in Etobicoke, Toronto, Ontario. Gallery Characters SamanthaByrdTV.png|Samantha Byrd Clarissa.png|Clarissa Be Careful What You Wish For - Episode - 8.jpg|Judith Bellwood CoryBlinnTV.png|Cory Blinn AnnaFrostTV.png|Anna Frost Coach(BCWYWF)TV.png|Coach Scenes Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_1.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_2.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_3.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_4.jpg|Clarissa Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_5.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_6.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_7.jpg|Flies Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_8.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_9.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_10.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_Episode_-_11.jpg Promos 1996 Goosebumps Promo for "Be Careful What you Wish For" Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes